A new Begining
by SimplyBeingMyself16
Summary: When Percy has to find his sister. things get a little crazy. i don't own PJO. Ok sorry about the not continuing the story thing. I will continue to write this story. I am sorry for worring some of you guys.Please stay tooned.There will be more real chapt
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An unexpected beginning

First of all I should tell you how this all started.

Percy's POV

Percy got an IM from his dad. "Percy I need you to do me a huge favor." said Poseidon.

"Sure anything you need dad." I replied.

"I need you to find me your sister." Poseidon said.

"Wait, you mean like your daughter my half-sister." I said.

"No, your birth sister. I am her father and Sally Jackson is her mother." the sea god tried to explain.

I felt like I was about to throw up!

"Look when you were four your mother had your sister but two demi-gods in one place was way too dangerous. So we left your sister with your aunt Dawn and Uncle Dominic."

"She is about to turn thirteen and I want you and two friends to get her, oh and also can you get her friend, she is a daughter of Artemis, don't ask." Poseidon said

"Um ok I'll get them but, where are they?" I said.

"They live on an army base it is called Ft. Campbell. It is in Kentucky." Poseidon said

"Oh, hey dad can I know their names that might help." I said

"Your sister's name is Bree. Her friend's name is Raven." Poseidon told him

"Thanks dad. I will tell you when they get here." I said, and then I waved my hand through the message.

"Great, I have to go tell Chiron, then get Nico and Annabeth to come get my sister and her friend. Yay." I thought (sarcastically) aloud.

Bree's POV

"Bet you five bucks I can reach the top of the slide before you!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, right! You're on!" Raven exclaimed back

I climbed to the top of the stairs and was so close to the slide when Raven jumped in front of with her palm up. "Five bucks Bree! You said." Raven said "We didn't shake on it; you should've made me shake before we bet."

"Bree look out!" Raven screamed

A Pegasus came straight at us! I loved Greek mythology that was the only reason I knew what it was. What in the world was a Pegasus doing in Ft. Campbell?

"Bree Jason and Raven Hike, we need you to come to camp half-blood with us." a dark haired teenager said

There was a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes behind him; she was about seventeen, eighteen-ish. Behind her was a boy with black hair and eyes like obsidian. They dismounted and approached us.

"Wait what did you say?"I said.

"We need you two to come to camp half-blood with us." the dark haired boy said

"Look ok one what are your names two why are you here and three how do you know about us." I said

"Stalkers!" Raven whispered to me.

I started laughing hysterically and they all looked at me.

"Sorry, I think I asked you a few questions that need to be answered." I said

"I'm Percy." said the dark haired boy

"I'm Annabeth." said the blonde

"And I'm Nico." said the boy with obsidian eyes

"We are here because like I said before we need to take you to camp half-blood." said Percy

"Yeah I heard you, it just doesn't make sense." I said

"Look it may be hard to believe but you two are half-bloods. You each have a mortal parent and a godly parent, like the Greek gods."

"Wait so who are our godly parents?" Raven said

"Poseidon is my parent." said Percy

"Athena is mine." said Annabeth

"And Hades is mine." said Nico

"And Bree your godly parent is Poseidon" said Percy

"Wait so that would make you, like, my half-brother, right?" I said

"Well actually you are my birth sister. My mom is Sally Jackson and so is yours." said Percy

"Wait that is impossible my mom's name is Dawn not Sally." I said

"But the thing is I am your brother and you are my sister, two demi-gods in one household is dangerous. One alone is dangerous enough. We had to give you to Uncle Dominic and Aunt Dawn. I wasn't allowed to know about you and you weren't allowed to know about Me." said Percy

"Wow I have a brother." I said

"Hey, who's my godly parent then?" said Raven

"Your godly parent is Artemis." said Annabeth

"Didn't she like swear to be a maiden forever or something?" said Raven

"Yeah my dad didn't tell me much. He said not to ask." said Percy

"Ok, whatever, I think it is awesome either way!" Raven exclaimed

"So are we going to camp half-blood or what?"Said Nico

"Jeez somebody's in a hurry." I said

"Well we came here to get you and we've told you the story now let's go." said Nico

"Actually Raven and I were about to camp out tonight, we have a tent and a club house. The boys can go in the club house and the girls can sleep in the tent, which is huge!" I said

"We should talk to Chiron about this first, Percy." said Annabeth

So Percy and Annabeth made a rainbow and tossed a coin into it saying "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." A man appeared and started talking to Percy through the weird rainbow thing! That Nico kid seemed really jumpy. He looked about my age, very pale, and looked like something was about to attack him.

"Dude are you ok? You look like somebody's about to come up behind you and hurt you." I said and winked to Raven

Raven shook him from behind and yelled "Boo!" Nico yelled and took out a creepy black sword.

"Gosh! It was just a joke. Take it easy."Raven said  
"Do you mean that you two have never been attacked before?" Nico said

"Nope. Why do you say that? And attacked by whom?" I asked

"Monsters."Nico said

"What? There aren't any monsters here. Besides I stopped believing the boogey man story when I was three." I said

"Like Greek monsters, emposi, hydras, the minitor, etc." said Nico

"Nope. We haven't seen any monsters. Unless you count Bree when she wakes up in the morning." said Raven

Percy started laughing at me so I told him to shut up and hit Raven in the arm.

"Uh, Oww." Raven said

"You're welcome." I said

"Ok Chiron said that we can stay here for the night and we will try to convince your parents to let you go to camp half-blood." Annabeth explained

"Sweet you guys can help us set up." I said

"I'll pass." said Percy

"No way bro, you are helping whether you like it or not. Deal with it." I said

"Embrace it" said Raven

"Now do it." I said

We started setting up the tent and got blankets for everybody. Percy and Nico set up in the club house, while Annabeth, Raven, and I set up in the tent. This is going to be so much fun.

"So, who wants soda?" asked Raven

"Me." I said

"I'll have one." said Annabeth

"Me too." Percy said

"Soda sounds good." said Nico

"Ok what type of soda do you want?" Raven asked

"Raven you know my fave." I said

"Ok, Percy what do you want?"

"I'll have a Coke."

"Annabeth?"

"I'll have a Sprite."

"Nico?"

"I'll have a Mountain Dew."

"Ok so that is one Grape Fanta, one Coke, one Sprite, and one Mountain Dew. Wow, I feel like a waitress." said Raven

"Oh and miss can I have a beef stew with popcorn and gummi worms?" I said jokingly

Everybody started laughing, even Nico

"Wow Nico I didn't even know you were capable of laughing." I said

"Yeah, you seem like a rock." said Raven

Everybody laughed except for Nico

"Haha very funny." said Nico

"Look dude if you want a girlfriend….." I started

"Wait who says I need a girlfriend?" said Nico

We all pointed to Percy, and Nico gave him a death glare which was quite convincing.

"Why I otta!" said nico

"How about some karaoke?" said Raven

We all looked at her.

"What? Something to lighten up the mood." she said

"Ok who is singing what?" said Annabeth

"Ummm." everybody said

"First, Annabeth can you help me get the karaoke machine?" I said

"Sure." she said

"Why didn't you ask me?" said Percy

"Because, Raven and I need to talk to Annabeth."

Raven raised an eye brow, and Annabeth looked at me quizzically

We went into the house as soon as we were upstairs I asked Annabeth

"So was that thing a joke or does Nico really have a girlfriend?"

"Bree?!?!?!?!" they said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Karaoke Night_

_**Recap: **_

"_So was that thing a joke or does Nico really have a girlfriend?" I said_

"_Bree?!?!?!?!?" they said_

**Nico's POV**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Percy said

"I don't know, what do you think they are talking about?" I said

"Girl stuff." we said together

For some reason I was hoping that Bree was thinking about me, but I wasn't going to let Percy know I was crushing on his sister.

**Bree's POV**

"What?" I said

"Are you serious?" Raven said

"What's wrong with wondering if he has a girlfriend?" I said

"Well the question implies that you like him." said Annabeth

"Jeez can someone be curious once in a while?" I said

"Ok whatever you say." Raven said

Man it's a good thing they didn't find out I was crushing on Nico. I would never hear the end of it if they did.

We got the karaoke machine, and I took all the CDs I could carry. And my face was red. The only reason I knew that was because Raven kept laughing.

When we came into the backyard Raven and I saw our best friend Leaf with Percy's sword to her throat.

"Why are you here!" he yelled

"Gosh I already told you Raven invited me to the camp-out and my mom made me wash my hands then put sanitizer on them!" said Leaf in frustration

"Percy! She is telling the truth! If you don't let her go we are playing truth or dare next and trust me you never want to play with us!" I smiled evilly

Leaf blushed because she knew what I was talking about. That wasn't a good thing.

"Fine! You ruin all the fun and I just met you!"Percy exclaimed

"Why does your shirt say 'Girls will save the planet' said Nico

"She's no satyr. She's just an eco freak." I said

"Hey I'm not an eco freak! Being aware is not a bad thing. Those idiots who pollute the ocean are killing poor innocent animals." she said

"She's right when I was swimming the other day there was this weird gunk floating around." he said

Leaf looked at him in awe.

"Nobody besides the eco-freaks side with me." she said

"You're welcome." he said

"Now that your little love fest is over can we get on with the karaoke." said Raven

"Ok peoples what songs do you want to sing." I said

"I'll sing nothing thank you very much." said Leaf

"Ok then I will pick your song." I said deviously

"Oh please no. this is going to be a disaster!" said Leaf

"Look you will see later. Percy what song do you want to sing." I said

"Um pass I can't think of any songs." he said

"Fine I will ask you later. I will sing I'd lie by Taylor Swift." I said

"I'll sing Big Girls don't Cry by Fergie." said Annabeth

"Nico what are you going to sing?" Raven asked

"A Little Less than Sixteen Candles A little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy." he said

"Percy?" I said

"I'll sing Accidentally in love By Counting Crows." he said

"I'll sing Hello Goodbye By the **Beatles."** said Raven

"Leaf you are singing Dream by Miley Cyrus." I said

"Great." she said

"ok guess who is going first." I said

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------sorry bout the cliffy but i just wanted to say thanks to my first subscriber tridentbonez313. thanks. there will be more stories soon i promise.**

**-zuesgirl39**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who Sings First

_**Recap:**_

"_Ok who's going first?" I said_

**Bree's POV**

"Nico you are going first." I said

"Why me?" he whinnied

"Because I love messing with people." I said

"Or she loves him." Raven whispered to Annabeth

"I heard that." I said then punched Raven in the arm

"What?" Nico asked

"Nothing." Raven, Annabeth, and I yelled

"Ok Nico your turn." I said

"Fine." he said

I put in the CD and the music started playing.

_I confess, I'm messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"hey kid you'll never live this down"_

'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

"Wow." we all said

"Who knew Goth boy could sing." said Raven

"Bree." Annabeth whispered

"Shut up Annabeth." I said

"OK Leaf you go next." said Raven

"Fine." she said

I hit the play button and Leaf started to sing.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

"Darn I was hoping you'd fall off stage. That would have been funnier." said Raven

"Well, I'm glad you are disappointed." she said

"Ok I guess I'll go next." I said

**Nico's POV **

This is great just great. I am crushing on Percy's sister. She will never like me though. I mean who ever likes the Goth kid? I bet she is a great singer. I wonder why she picked that song.

She started singing.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

"Oh my gods." I thought aloud. Crap!

"What? Was I that bad?" she asked me

"No it was awesome." I said.

"Thanks Nico. Raven!" she said

Raven started making kissy faces. We both shot her a dirty look. Hmmmm maybe I could ask her out. No if I do Percy would kill me. She is so beautiful though. I should talk to her friend first. She may ridicule me for life, but Bree is worth it.

Percy was next, so during the break I went over to Raven.

"Hey Raven, can I ask you a question?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok peoples, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writers block sucks. I read somewhere on fan fiction that you can't post lyrics in a story. I have seen other people do it but I don't want to get reported again. So I am just going to say so and so sang and add something in with it. Oh and sorry about Leaf's song mishap. I said she was going to sing dream by Miley Cyrus. She didn't I wrote that down while was listening to that song. She was really supposed to sing My Life would suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry for the mishap. I am a 100000000% Percabeth fan. My best friend paid me to put a little Leaf Percy moment. And I kinda owe people money. I was desperate. Here is Chapter 4. Hope you like it. Please Read & Review**

**Chapter 4**

Wow

_**Recap:**_

_**Nico's POV**_

_**Percy was about to sing so I went over to Raven during the break.**_

"_**Hey Raven?" I said**_

**Nico's POV **

I walked over to Raven. She was sitting in the grass playing with her shoelaces. I just noticed how cool her backyard was. The house was in front of the backyard, obviously, but the garage was behind the yard. It was connected with a little roof type thing. Here I go. I am so nervous. I hope Bree likes me.

"Hey Raven?" I asked

"Yeah?" she said

"I wanted to know if….." I trailed off. Dang! I am such a chicken

"If Bree likes you?" she said

"Yeah." I blushed

"Smooth. Yeah she does like you. When we went to go get the karaoke machine she asked Annabeth if you had a girlfriend. She kept blushing and, I saw here drool a little when you sang." she said

"Wow." That was all I had to say.

"Yeah, and to let you know, you sang one of Bree's favorite songs. She loves Fall out Boy." Raven told me

"Do you think I should ask her out?" I asked

"No, you should lock yourself in a freezer and eat raw potatoes! Of course you should ask her out." she said

"Jeez, ok, ok. When should I ask her?" I said

"IDK" she said That is really what she said I.D.K.

"Maybe when we get to camp half-blood." I said

"Nice." she said

"OH MY GODS!" I just thought aloud. "Percy is going to kill me when he finds out! I can't just ask out his little sister!" I freaked out

"Look I will handle Percy. Don't ask how and you won't get hurt. You worry about asking Bree." she said

"ok." I said. I was a little relieved but scared at the same time.

"But I'm still gonna tease you two." she said

"I expected that." I said

I just realized that Percy already sang. Leaf and Annabeth both had drool coming out of their mouths. Bree just sat there.

"Raven your turn to sing." she said

"OK whatever. If you guys laugh at me I swear I have a water gun filled with paint!" she said

"Last time she threatened us it was when she went on vacation. She said we could t-p her house but she would stalk us and get us with the paint\water gun. Bree about did it. We almost got out of the house when my mom told me to bring sanitizer, then checked our bags so we got grounded." Leaf said

Man, her mom must be real germ-a-phobic.

"And it would have worked to until you just had to bring your iPod. It went off right before we got out the door." Bree said

I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. Raven waved her hand in front of my face and said "Yo! Earth to Ghost Boy. Are you still alive in there?" she yelled in my ear

"I am alive. Sorry to disappoint you." I said and Bree laughed. I hope it was because she either liked me or I was actually funny.

"Bree would be so sad if you didn't exist and would whine to me about it so I want you alive." said Raven

"And she would be at my house wondering what it would be like if you lived a few moments more. I would have to hear it till the end of the century." said Leaf

"Shut up you guys." said Bree. She was blushing like mad. So I helped her out just a bit.

"Hey Raven I thought you were supposed to be singing right now." I said

Bree mouthed "Thank You."

I mouthed "You're Welcome."

"I'll get you later you just wait." she said

Raven started singing. She was surprisingly good.

**Bree's POV**

Did Nico di Angelo just stick up for me or was he trying to save his own butt? Either way I liked him. I wonder what he was talking to Raven about. She started laughing so I eased up a bit. Raven brought up that stupid paint gun again! I was so close to t-ping her house.

"And it would have worked to until you just had to bring your iPod. It went off right before we got out the door." I said

Nico started staring at me. Did I have something in my teeth? Man he was so cute. I would love to go out with him.

Raven, being the weirdo that she is, starts waving her hand in front of Nico's face. She says "Yo! Earth to Ghost Boy. Are you still alive in there?" she yelled in his ear

"I am alive. Sorry to disappoint you." he said and I laughed. I think it was because I liked him and because to me he really was funny.

"Bree would be so sad if you didn't exist and would whine to me about it so I want you alive." said Raven

"And she would be at my house wondering what it would be like if you lived a few moments more. I would have to hear it till the end of the century." said Leaf

"Shut up you guys." I said. I was blushing like mad. I was so going to kill them later. Then Nico said "Hey Raven I thought you were supposed to be singing right now." he said

I mouthed the words "Thank You."

Nico mouthed back "You're Welcome."

"I'll get you later." said Raven. Ha! Yeah right not on my watch.

Raven started singing. She could be very weird sometimes but she was a great singer.

Nico smiled at me so I smiled back. Then we started laughing. It was like we had a silent conversation. I loved it. Leaf looked at me and gave me one of her "looks" which meant I should shut up and come over to talk to her. I got up winked at Nico and sat by Leaf. She was on the glass table Raven had. The first glass table she had I broke. I was sitting on it then Leaf came from behind me I turned around and accidentally kicked the end of the table a little too hard. The table broke I had a broken ankle. I paid for their new table and raven still talks about it to this day.

"So what's up Leaf?" I asked

"Nothing much. I think I like somebody B." she said. We called each other by our first initials. But I sometimes called Raven Rave, because she is like one big party. Wait did she just say that she likes somebody? Please don't let it be Nico.

"Who?" I asked cautiously. Please don't be Nico. Please don't be Nico!

"Percy." she said

"Percy? Are you cereal?" I said. Whew! She didn't like Nico she liked Percy. My older brother. Wait isn't Annabeth like his girlfriend?

"Yeah." she said

"Isn't Annabeth like his girlfriend or something like that?" I said

"It looks like it." she said

She turned over to Percy he was sitting with Annabeth. They were holding hands. I felt so sorry for Leaf. Her first boyfriend said he loved her, she believed him. Then he broke up with her to ask out a chick who doesn't even like him. She said no and I beat him up after words. A few months later that pervert said that he wanted to make out with me.

I said to him "I'd rather make out with a girl than kiss you."

he said "That puts a great picture in my mind."

So I stabbed him with a fork.

"Hey Leaf, I have an idea."

"Oh, no! What are you going to do?" Leaf asked

"You'll see." I said

I went over to Percy and Annabeth. "Hey Bro can I talk to you?"I asked

"Sure." he said

"Are you going out with Annabeth?" I asked

"Well yeah kind of, I guess. Why? " he said

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I said

"What?" he said. he sounded a bit scared

"I just know something you don't." I said

"Oh Crap! What do you know?" he said

"I know that Leaf likes you." I said

"Hello? You guys I'm done singing!" Raven yelled

"Sorry. Annabeth your turn." I said

"Ok, anything to get out of this." she said

"Ok you're my little sister. You don't need to worry about my love life." he said

"Well sorry if I wanted to be nice." I said

"And this is why I hate getting in between Bree during a fight." said Raven to Nico

"Look it is my life and I can do whatever I want with it." said Percy

"I was just pointing something out. You had to get all temperamental!" I screamed

"I am not temperamental!" Percy said

"Dude, you can be a bit testy sometimes." said Nico

"I am not! At least I don't sulk like it is a sport!" Percy said

Now I was mad. "Don't you talk to him like that!" I said. Oi I think I just gave away the hint that I like him

"Like what?" Percy said

"You can't just yell at someone for telling the truth." I said

"You know what I think we should stop karaoke." he said

"Annabeth is done. So why don't we play truth or dare." Nico said

I had my devious smile on this is going to be fun.

"Nico!" Leaf and Raven screamed while punching him in the arm.

"Do you want to kill us!" Raven screeched

"It's just a game." said Nico

"Ok fine if you want us dead then ok. On with the torture." Leaf said

"Don't worry it won't be that bad." I said

"See." Nico said

"I told you he likes you." Raven whispers to me

"Shut up." I said

"Ok who is going first?" said Leaf

**ok peoples. I have a challenge. I want you guys to click the green button below and tell me what each person should do for truth or dare. thanks**

**-zeusgirl39 **

**P.s. thanks xRainyx for everything**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Truth or Dare Time_

_**Recap:**_

"_Annabeth is done. So why don't we play truth or dare." Nico said_

_I had my devious smile on this is going to be fun._

"_Nico!" Leaf and Raven screamed while punching him in the arm._

"_Do you want to kill us?" Raven screeched_

"_It's just a game." said Nico_

"_Ok fine if you want us dead then ok. On with the torture." Leaf said_

"_Don't worry it won't be that bad." I said_

"_See." Nico said_

"_I told you he likes you." Raven whispers to me_

"_Shut up." I said_

"_Ok who is going first?" said Leaf_

**Leaf's POV**

Ok it is official; we are all going to die. Bree may seem harmless, but as soon as you get to truth or dare your dead.

**Raven's POV**

Oi! If Bree goes first we are all screwed!

**Percy's POV**

It probably won't be that bad. It is just truth or dare. What's the worst that could happen?

**Annabeth's POV**

This is going to be fun.

**Nico's POV**

I wonder what I can find out. Leaf and Raven shouldn't be so scared, or should they?

**Bree's POV**

This is going to be fun!

"So everybody sit in a circle." I said

"Percy sit next to Annabeth, Leaf sit on the other side of Percy, I'll sit next to Leaf, Bree you sit next to me, and Nico sit next to Bree and Annabeth." said Raven

"Ok who volunteer's to ask first?" I said

Nobody raised their hands so I volunteered to go first.

"Percy? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" I trailed off in thought

"Wait! I have an extra rule." said Annabeth

"Ok what is it?" said Leaf

"If the person does not do the dare or truth they have to either A.)Kiss their crush or B.)Have to prank call Olympus." said Annabeth

"I like you Annabeth. You got style." I said

We high fived and went on with the game.

"Percy I dare you to go to our friend Conner's house and say he left these at your house." I said deviously

I held up a pair of boxers with metal tongs.

"What?!?!? I don't even know where he lives!" he said

"But we do." said Raven

"Either you do that, prank call Olympus, or kiss your crush." I said

"I hate you." he said playfully. I guess that little fight was a thing in the past. Even though it happened like five minutes ago.

"Thank You. Now here I don't like having to hold this thing." I said

"First one question," he said while taking the boxers "where did you get these?"

"That is for us to know and you to find out later." I said

So we got this all on video tape. Percy went up to the door. Rang the door bell, and guess who came out. Conner's mom! We tried not to laugh while we were in the bushes. Percy said "Conner left these at my house, can you give these back to him?" I started to laugh when Nico put his hand over my mouth. Wow! His hands were cold! Conner's mom started yelling at Percy! So Percy said sorry and said he heard his mom calling. I did the special effects. "Percy Jackson you get your but over here right now!" I said after I got Nico's hand off of my mouth. Don't ask how I did. Let's just say that when you lick somebody's hand they let go quickly.

We ran back to Raven's house. We had to jump a few fences. Leaf isn't the most coordinated person in the world so she fell face first into the bushes.

"Oh my gosh that was hilarious!" I said

"So where did you get those?" said Percy

"Last time we played truth or dare Bree dared me to sneak into Conner's house and get them during his birthday party." said Raven

"And it was hilarious also." I said

"Ok Percy your turn." said Raven

"Ok Leaf truth or dare?" he asked

"Dare." she said

"Aw man I was hoping to get some juicy details." Percy said jokingly

"You could dare her to tell you something truthfully." I whispered suggestively

"I think I will get her to do something other than that." Percy said

"Like what?" I said

"Leaf I dare you to jump into a trash can and stay in there for ten minutes, get all dirty, then take a picture to show your mom." said Percy

"Sweet."I said

"You have issues! I am not jumping into a trash can and showing my mother!" Leaf screamed

"_Fine_, then you either have to prank call Olympus or kiss your crush, and I get to pick what you say on the prank call." said Percy

"Fine kiss crush." she said

"Annabeth is Leaf a demi-god?" asked Percy

"Yes and I think I know who her real mother is." said Annabeth

"Leaf?"Annabeth asked "Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Yes." she said. How come she never told us?

"Who?" Annabeth asked

"Athena" she said  
"Well that explains a lot." said Raven

"Ya think?" I said. Leaf was a total brainiac, but she was our brainiac.

"Leaf have you ever seen your mother?" asked Percy

"Yeah, she told me about camp half-blood. I told her that I would only go when Raven and Bree were aloud. She told me that they were demi-gods also. She also said something about staying away from that rotten kelp-head's spawn. I think I know what she was talking about now." Leaf said

"Hey!" Percy and I exclaimed

"How come you never told us?" said Raven

"Athena said you two would find out in due time and not to tell you." she said

"Oi ve! So that woman has the nerve to make my best friend lie to me and call me "kelp-head spawn"! Urgh!" I said

"Don't worry Athena hates us all except her own children." said Nico

"Ok Leaf you have to kiss Percy." I said

"What?!?" he said

"Sorry." said Leaf

"Percy it is fine I trust you. You can kiss her and you can make it up to me later." said Annabeth

I never thought Annabeth would say that. So Leaf blushed and so did Percy. Their lips touched and quickly went away. Darn! I was hoping for a bit more but oh well I bet Leaf was happy.

"Ok Annabeth truth or dare?" said Leaf

"Dare." she said

"I dare you to imitate the god or gods you hate most." said Leaf

"Ok." said Annabeth

"Look I'm Aphrodite I can just mess up people's love lives whenever I want just because I'm bored!" Annabeth said in a girly-ish tone

"Sweet do you have any others?" asked Raven

"Yup. One more." she said

"I'm Hera I want everything to be perfect so I throw my son off of Olympus! If anything doesn't go my way I will send cows after the person!" she said then took a breather.

Everybody was cracking up! This was hilarious!

"Ok Bree truth or dare." she asked me

"Both," I said. I wanted to make things different.

"Ok you have to kiss Nico on the lips for 5 consecutive seconds and tell us what you thought of it." she said

"What?!?!?!!?"Nico and I screamed.

**Nico's POV**

Annabeth wants us to kiss in front of everybody! What is she thinking?

"Whoa." Annabeth and Bree said

"What." Everybody else said

"I think Bree and I have an empathy link." said Annabeth

I didn't see that coming.

"I was thinking about eeww never mind the thought is too repulsive." Bree said

"And I was thinking about… never mind." said Annabeth shivered after she said never mind. I wonder what Bree was thinking that made Annabeth so disgusted.

"An empathy link is when two people share the same thoughts." said Percy

"I think I know what empathy means." Bree said

"Ok we have an empathy link, we can talk about it later Bree go on." said Annabeth shooing her towards me. Holy Hera what if our noses bump or what if, oh shut up Nico just kiss her! She leaned in and so did I, then right before our lips touched someone came into the fence. It was a boy with brown hair and gray/blue eyes. Then Bree screamed "Conner! What in the world are you doing here and why didn't you knock, obviously we are a little busy!" she said then blushed because she realized what she said.

"Don't worry I'm just here because my mom told me that a dude came up to our house with my boxers. So I expected you three." he said

"How'd you lose your boxers?" said Bree. Everyone started laughing

"Shut up, so who jacked my boxers?" he stated

"Why should we tell you? Besides we are a little busy." she said. So she wanted to kiss me, sweetness.

"With what?" he said. Geez somebody's nosy.

"None of your business." I said

"Conner GET OUT OF MY BACKYARD!" screamed Raven

"Make me." he said

"You shouldn't have said that." said Percy he got out riptide. Crap! What was he thinking?

"Whoa Bree why is your boyfriend putting a sword to my throat?" he asked.

"Boy friend?!?!? Really? This isn't my boyfriend." she said laughing "That's my brother!" she started cracking up! She was laughing so hard she fell over! Luckily I caught her.

"You don't have a brother." he said

"Well apparently I do." she said while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Did you just tell me that you can see this sword to your throat?" said Annabeth

"Yeah, can you get it away from me cause I ain't afraid to call the MP's." he said

"Conner if you call the police one more time your mom is going to kill you!" said Leaf

"So he can see through the Mist or he is a demi-god." I said

"I'll IM Grover." Percy said glumly

"Geez, how many demi-gods are in this base!" said Raven

"I don't know. You guys haven't been attacked by monsters, so maybe it is a safe place for demi-gods." I said

"Maybe, Percy when you talk to Grover ask him about Ft. Campbell." said Annabeth

**Hey peoples! Summer break rules! I get to write whenever I want. Chapters will be up soon. Please read and review! I like comments. Except the flames I use them to make nachos! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Go home Conner!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Nico's POV**_

"_Whoa Bree why is your boyfriend putting a sword to my throat?" he asked. _

"_Boy friend?!?!? Really? This isn't my boyfriend." she said laughing "That's my brother!" she started cracking up! She was laughing so hard she fell over! Luckily I caught her._

"_You don't have a brother." he said_

"_Well apparently I do." she said while wiping the tears out of her eyes._

"_Did you just tell me that you can see this sword to your throat?" said Annabeth _

"_Yeah, can you get it away from me cause I ain't afraid to call the MP's." he said_

"_Conner if you call the police one more time your mom is going to kill you!" said Leaf_

"_So he can see through the Mist or he is a demi-god." I said_

"_I'll IM Grover." Percy said glumly_

"_Geez, how many demi-gods are in this base!" said Raven_

"_I don't know. You guys haven't been attacked by monsters, so maybe it is a safe place for demi-gods." I said_

"_Maybe, Percy when you talk to Grover ask him about Ft. Campbell." said Annabeth_

**Bree's POV**

I still can't believe Conner thought I was going out with Percy! Like that would ever happen! Conner can be such an idiot sometimes, but he is one of my best friends. Go figure! My friends are so weird. Percy made that weird rainbow thing again.

"Annabeth why do you guys talk to people through rainbows?" asked Raven

"It is called Iris Messaging. We use it for communication." said Annabeth

"You know we still haven't done our dare." said Nico

"What were you dared to do?" asked Conner. He can be so nosy sometimes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said. Conner was my best friend, but I used to have a crush on him and if he sees me kiss Nico that will be held against me forever.

"She's supposed to kiss me." Said Nico. Crap!

"Really? You would kiss that?" said Conner

"What did you just call her." said Nico

"Nico drop it, he calls every girl he doesn't like an "it" I said trying to make him feel guilty again.

"Look Bree you were dared to kiss Nico for 5 consecutive seconds so go!" said Annabeth

"So you want to know what I am thinking while I kiss Nico." I said

"No not really but everybody has to know anyways" said Annabeth

"Ok, one question. What type of kiss does it have to be?" I asked scared

"I could be mean, but I would have to know what you feel the entire time so, just a regular kiss on the lips." said Annabeth

"Ok um so, I have to admit this is my first kiss, um, yeah." I said. Then I got a mental in=mage of Annabeth kissing Percy, burgh! : P Annabeth said in my head

"_Just put your lips to his and go with the flow. Being a daughter of Poseidon that will be easy, sorry bad pun." she said_

"Really bad pun Annabeth!" I said

"What!?!?!?!?!" everybody else said.

"Ok um so…." I never got to finish because Nico made the first move. As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt a shock go through my body. I couldn't see the world around me, and not because my eyes were closed. I could see what Nico and I looked like thanks to Annabeth. Nico put his hand to the back of my head. Percy looked fumed and was about to scream. I didn't care. Raven and Leaf were smiling at us. Conner looked like one of those sucker fish, with big eyes and his mouth was open. I really didn't care. The vision was over and I sunk into complete happiness. Then Annabeth ruined it all again by saying times up. I released unwillingly. I looked into Nico's almost black eyes and we just connected. I pecked him lightly on the lips and turned to everyone else.

"Do you really want to know how I felt about the kiss?" I asked everyone

"I already know." said Annabeth smiling at me

"We will be hearing about it all week." said Leaf

"And I don't want to know." said Percy

"Neither do I." said Conner

"Well I was dared to and I will tell you." I said

"This was my first kiss, and it was great." I said

"So I didn't taste like death?" Nico asked

"No, why would you, oh right, sorry little slow." I said. I was still a little exhilarated from that kiss.

"It's ok." he said

"Now that the little love fest is over I'm gonna go puke!" Conner said

"Conner, you have the worst grammar ever!" said Annabeth

"And your point is?" he said.

"It drives me nuts!" she said

"Get used to it. Cuz I'm not changin' it" he said

"What did Grover, whoever that is, say Percy?" said Raven

"Apparently Ft. Campbell is like a safe place for demi-gods. It is no camp half-blood, but monsters can't get in and demi-gods can. They are drawn here first and satyrs come to take them to camp. If they are not close enough to camp, they come here." said Percy

"Sweet, no wonder we feel safe here." said Leaf

"Conner, can you please GO HOME!!!!!" said Raven

"Gosh it is only 8:30. Why do I have to go?" he said

"Because, you are rude, obnoxious, and we don't want you here." she said

"Look, Conner, Grover said he would come and get you. If you want you can come to Camp Half-Blood……" he was cut off by us screaming

"NO!!!!!" Raven, Leaf, and I screamed

"What?" Percy said

"We don't want that there with us!" said Raven

"Well he can't stay here forever. Tomorrow we will leave and Grover will come to get him." said Percy

"Why can't I just go with you guys?" he asked

"Well, you could but I don't know how many people blackjack can carry, and how many people Nico can shadow travel." said Percy

"It tires me out enough as it is to shadow travel, but I can only take one at a time." Nico said. He looked tired out just thinking about it.

"Ok, look, we will consult this issue in the morning. For now, Raven truth or dare." I said

"Let's see…..hmm…..I guess I will choose……"

"Just pick something already!" We all screamed

"Truth." she said

"Well then Raven, Is it true that….."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**More Truth or Dare**

_**Recap:**_

"_Ok, look, we will consult this issue in the morning. For now, Raven truth or dare." I said_

"_Let's see…..hmm…..I guess I will choose……"_

"_Just pick something already!" We all screamed_

"_Truth." she said_

"_Well then Raven, Is it true that….."_

Bree's POV

"I change my mind! Dare!" said Raven

"You can't change it!" said Leaf

"Fine then how about I do both like Bree." she said

"I'm fine with that more torture." Hehehehehe this will be fun

"I dare you to eat 5 fried worms like the movie." I said

"So you are going to cook worms, in who knows what and I have to eat it?" she asked me

"Pretty much, then you have to tell me who your crush is." I smiled evilly; Raven hates to admit who she likes! I am so mean.

"Really, do I have to?"

"No, you get an entire paid vacation to Disney and get to meet Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers!" I said sarcastically

"EEEEwwww I'd rather eat the worms than be with THEM!" she said with absolute disgust.

"Ok so who wants to help me prepare the worms?"

*cricket chirping*

"Really, I know this happens in the movies but a real cricket?" I said

"I guess I'll help." said Nico

"Me too." said Annabeth

"Me three." said Percy

"Then Leaf, Raven, and Conner will watch." said Annabeth

"Let's get started!" I said

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok I am sorry this chapter is short but I would like some really gross recipes from you guys. Think of something edible but gross. The next chapter I promise will be longer! *offers nachos* all who send in recipes get nachos! **

**-zeusgirl39**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, honestly I hate this first story that I made. I know it sucks, and when I wrote this I was letting other people tell me what should happen, im not letting that happen again. and for all you bitches out there who love to flame me and say I should go die, or that this story wants to make you die, etc.

GET A LIFE! if you don't like it, don't read it, don't comment. cause I don't give a shit.

And for people who like this story, im sorry ive been so bipolar about writing more or delteing the story, but I think its time for this one to end. Im sorry.


End file.
